ischoolfandomcom-20200214-history
SAT Contents
Introduction #Important Facts About the SAT #The Inside Track on How SAT Questions Are Developed and How They Vary from Test to Test #What Are Critical Thinking Skills? #Strategies for Women #Multi-Level Approaches to the Solution of Problems #A Four-Hour Study Program for the SAT #Longer-Range Study Program and Helpful Steps for Using This Book #Format of the SAT Part 1 Directions for Taking the Diagnostic Test Strategy Diagnostic Test Answer Sheet Section 1: Verbal Ability Section 2: Math Ability Strategy Diagnostic Test Answer and Diagnostic Table (Keyed to Strategies in Book) Part 2 The Shortest SAT Test—18 Questions to Approximate Your SAT Score Verbal (Critical Reading) Math Writing Answers Shortest SAT Test: What You Did Wrong, Explanatory Answers and Scoring, Strategies, and Basic Skills Needed to Improve Part 3 The 101 Most Important Math Questions You Need to Know How to Solve 101 Math Questions Answer Sheet 101 Math Questions Test 101 Math Questions: Answers, Diagnosis, Solutions, Generalizations, Rules 101 Math Questions: Answers Basic Skills Math Diagnosis Solutions, Generalizations, Rules Part 4 Strategy Section 5 General Strategies 35 Easy-to-Learn Strategies How to Learn the Strategies Important Note on the Allowed Use of Calculators on the SAT Important Note on Math Questions on the SAT The Grid-Type Math Question Use of a Calculator in the Grid-Type Question 19 Math Strategies 16 Verbal (Critical Reading Strategies Introduction Passage What Reading Comprehension Questions Ask Getting Involved With the Passage Breakdown and Underlining of Passage How to Answer Reading Comprehension Questions Most Effectively Introduction Passage 2 Introduction Passage 3 Summary About the Double-Reading Passages 9 Reading Comprehension 3 Vocabulary Strategies Part 5 Mini-Math Refresher Algebra and Arithmetic Geometry Part 6 Complete SAT Math Refresher 'Session #1—Fractions, Decimals, Percentages, Deviations, Ratios and Proportions, Variations, and Comparison of Fractions' Fractions Decimals, Percentages Deviations Ratios and Proportions Variations Comparison of Fractions Practice Test 1 Answer Key for Practice Test 1 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 1 'Session #2—Rate Problems' Word Problem Setup Distance and Time Work Mixture Cost Practice Test 2 Answer Key for Practice Test 2 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 2 'Session #3—Area, Perimeter, and Volume Problems' Area, Perimeter, and Volume Practice Test 3 Answer Key for Practice Test 3 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 3 'Session #4—Algebra Problems' Algebraic Properties Equations Algebra of Graphs Inequalities Exponents and Roots Practice Test 4 Answer Key for Practice Test 4 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 4 'Session #5—Geometry Problems' Basic Definitions Triangles Properties of Triangles Four-Sided Figures Many-Sided Figures Circles Practice Test 5 Answer Key for Practice Test 5 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 5 'Session #6—Miscellaneous Problems' Averages, Medians, and Modes Series Properties of Integers Approximations Combinations Probability The Absolute Value Sign Functions Practice Test 6 Answer Key for Practice Test 6 Answers and Solutions for Practice Test 6 'Session #7—Tables, Charts, and Graphs' Charts and Graphs Tables and Charts Graphs Bar Graphs Circle Graphs Line Graphs Practice Test 7 and Solutions 'Session #8—Modern Math' Sets Relations Solutions Sets Axioms Closed Sets Mathematical Symbols Practice Test 8 and Solutions Part 7 Vocabulary Building That is Guaranteed to Raise Your SAT Score Knowing Word Meanings is Essential for a Higher SAT Score 8 Steps to Word Power The Gruber Prefix-Root-Suffix List That Gives You the Meanings of Over 150,000 Words Roots Prefixes Suffixes A List of SAT Words Appearing More Than Once on Actual SAT Exams The Most Important/Frequently Used SAT Words and Their Opposites The Gruber SAT 3,400 Word List 100 Tests to Strengthen Your Vocabulary Answers to Vocabulary Tests Part 8 Grammar and Usage Refresher Chapter 1: The Parts of Speech Chapter 2: Clauses and Phrases Chapter 3: The Sentence and Its Parts Chapter 4: Verbs Chapter 5: Nouns and Pronouns Chapter 6: Subject-Verb Relationship Chapter 7: Tense Chapter 8: Verbals Chapter 9: Mood and Voice Chapter 10: Modifiers—Adjectives, Adjective Phrases, and Clauses Chapter 11: Modifiers (continued)--Adverbs, Adverbial Phrases, and Clauses Chapter 12: Connectives Chapter 13: Correct Usage—Choosing the Right Word Chapter 14: Grammar and Usage Index Part 9 The SAT Writing Test The SAT Writing Section Content of the Writing Test The Essay on the SAT Writing Test The SAT Essay Scoring Guide Important Tips on How to Write the Best Essay Other Types of Questions on the SAT Writing Test Identifying Errors Sample Questions with Answers Improving Sentences Improving Paragraphs Sample Test with Answers Part 10 Five SAT Practice Tests Five Important Reasons for Taking These Practice Tests 10 Tips for Taking the Practice Tests Answer Sheet for Practice Test 1 'SAT Practice Test 1' How Did You Do This Test? Answer Key for Practice Test 1 SAT Score Conversion Table Chart for Self-Appraisal Based on the Practice Test You Have Just Taken Explanatory Answers for Practice Test 1 What You Must Do Now to Raise Your SAT Score Answer Sheet for Practice Test 2 'SAT Practice Test 2' How Did You Do on This Test? (2) SAT Score Conversion Table (2) Chart for Self-Appraisal Based on the Practice Test You Have Just Taken (2) Explanatory Answers for Practice Test 2 What You Must Do Now to Raise Your SAT Score (2) Answer Sheet for Practice Test 3 'SAT Practice Test 3' How Did You Do on This Test? (3) Answer Key for Practice Test 3 SAT Score Conversion Table (3) Chart for Self-Appraisal Based on the Practice Test You Have Just Taken (3) Explanatory Answers for Practice Test 3 What You Must Do Now To Raise Your SAT Score (3) Answer Sheet for Practice Test 4 'SAT Practice Test 4' How Did You Do on This Test? (4) Answer Key for Practice Test 4 SAT Score Conversion Table (4) Chart for Self-Appraisal Based on the Practice Test You Have Just Taken (4) Explanatory Answers for Practice Test 4 What You Must Do Now To Raise Your SAT Score (4) Answer Sheet for Practice Test 5 'SAT Practice Test 5' How Did You Do on This Test? (5) Answer Key for Practice Test SAT Score Conversion Table (5) Chart for Self-Appraisal Based on the Practice Test You Have Just Taken (5) Explanatory Answers for Practice Test 5 What You Must Do Now To Raise Your SAT Score (5) 'SAT Appendices' Appendix A: Hot Prefixes and Roots Appendix B: Words Commonly Mistaken for Each Other Category:SAT Category:TOC